The propeller of a motorboat typically dwells at an elevation below the bottom of the boat. Accordingly, it is not unusual for the propeller to become damaged by contact with objects on the bottom of the body of water when the boat is operated in shallow water. Such damage to the propeller decreases the performance of the boat. Repairing or replacing the propeller is costly. Accoringly, it is desirable to protect the propeller from such damage.
Furthermore, water skiers and other swimmers have been accidentally injured by boat propellers which are unprotected. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a propeller guard as a personal safety feature.
Also, it is understood that a boat moves forward in response to the water forced rearwardly by the propeller. This movement is in accordance with the basic physics principle that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. However, in the operation of motorboats, some of the water which is acted upon by the propeller is forced radially outwardly rather than linearly rearwardly. The force of the radially dissipating water does not contribute to the forward motion of the boat and is therefore wasted. Accordingly, it is desirable to eliminate such radial dissipation of water and direct all water acted upon by the propeller in a linearly rearward direction.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a motorboat propeller guard which protects the propeller from damage and which improves the performance of the motorboat.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a performance guard which can be quickly and easily attached to the propeller unit.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the present invention.